


Nothing Like You

by tourmalinex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Cute, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fem!Frisk, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Teen!Frisk, Teenage Thoughts, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/tourmalinex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is going through some tough times, trying to balance out her teenage life. As stressful as it can be, Frisk is still able to find something to enjoy every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If I Could

What was Frisk supposed to make of herself? She was often confused on what she wanted—not surprising, as Frisk was now fifteen. Other children, human and monster alike, at her age often questioned what they would do once they reached adulthood. Frisk continued to speak on behalf of the monsters from the Underground. She definitely didn't mind, but to balance school with some paperwork and some meetings barely left any time to hang around her friends. Sometimes, she couldn't even relax. However, Frisk considered “retiring” from her position as ambassador—or at least pass it on to someone else for the time being. After all, the monsters and the humans were getting along fine by now.

Frisk heaved a sigh as she grabbed her keys from her pocket. Toriel wouldn't be home for another hour or so, not that Frisk minded so much. Their home wasn't the biggest, but small would be the wrong word. Cozy was more like it, filled with cute furniture with a fireplace and was well-kept. The kitchen—both Frisk's and Toriel's favorite place in the entire home—only had room for two people at a time, which was difficult if Frisk's friends came by to cook together. Frisk took off her shoes by the door and hung her jacket on a nearby coat rack. As she walked over to the kitchen, Frisk noticed a small note on the dining table.

_Dear Frisk,_

_I am writing this to let you know that I will be a little late in coming home this evening. However, I have prepared a meal in advanced, so you do not have to worry! I will see you when I get back home._

_Love,  
Mom_

A contented smile tugged at the corners of Frisk's mouth. While it was somewhat lonely to wait for her mother to get home, Frisk was happy to know for certain that she was loved. The bigger things were always nice—birthday parties, middle school graduation, Christmas—but the small, thoughtful gestures meant just as much. Sometimes, they meant even more to her.

_RIIINNG! RIIINNG!_

Frisk jumped at the sudden call, then pulled out her phone.

“Hello?” she said softly.

“HELLO, FRISK!” Papyrus shouted. Frisk pulled the phone away from her. She should have known better when she saw who was calling. “HOW ARE YOU DOING TODAY?”

“I'm doing well,” Frisk replied, giving a small chuckle. “You seem very… lively today.”

“I FEEL INVIGORATED!” Papyrus cheered. “I WENT TO THE PARK AND PLAYED BASKETBALL WITH SOME NEIGHBORS!”

“That's good to hear,” Frisk said, reassuringly. When the monsters first came out from the Underground, Frisk was worried about her friends getting along with other people. “I just got back from school myself, so I'll start on homework soon.”

“THEN I SHALL LEAVE YOU TO IT. HMMM… MAYBE WE CAN HANG OUT TOMORROW WITH WHOEVER ELSE IS FREE?”

“Sorry, Papyrus. If I could, I'd run over there now. But I'm going to be busy until the weekend.” Frisk glanced at the calendar on the refrigerator. “But we could do lots of stuff, like see a movie, or go to the beach, or play video games.”

“AWW, OKAY.” Papyrus sounded truly disappointed. “IN THAT CASE, I'LL ASK EVERYONE ELSE FOR IDEAS AND TEXT YOU, OKAY? I'LL SEE YOU WHEN I SEE YOU!”

“Okay. Bye Papyrus.” Frisk hung up and checked the time. _Only 4:30._ She slid the phone back into her pocket and went upstairs to her room. As soon as she entered, Frisk headed straight to her bed, choosing to lie down. Her friends could have fun. Even if and when they worked, her friends could hang out with co-workers afterward or be with each other. It didn't help that it was midterm season, where major testing took place.

 _Maybe after this week is over, I can have more fun again._ she thought. _It would be nice if I could…_

Frisk sat up from her bed and grabbed her journal and a pen from her desk. Whenever she felt down or lonely, Frisk thought of at least one nice thing that happened today. It could be anything from someone holding the door for her at school, or having her outfit complimented. _Let's see…_ She tapped her pen against her thigh as she opened up her journal to a new page.

_October 08 201X_

_Mom wrote me a note and made dinner early for me.  
Papyrus called and will make plans for the weekend._

She smiled, looking back through her journal at all the wonderful times she had with her friends and family. Frisk was very, very loved.


	2. Beginning to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk runs into a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, gang! So yes, here is chapter 2. Thanks for liking the story so far, and giving it a chance! I was actually pretty excited to see the number of hits on this story go up. Again, thanks for watching and keeping up with this silliness.
> 
> Until next time! I'll see y'all at the malt shop.

The next few days were grueling. Frisk had one more errand to run—dropping off some paperwork at City Hall—and then she would be home free to do whatever she wanted. Thank goodness. As she boarded the bus and found a seat, Frisk pulled out her cell phone to text Papyrus. Finally, she would get to hang out with her friends. Her text included several ideas: karaoke, picnic, a spaghetti party—Frisk was sure he would like that one.

Frisk looked out the window. By now, the sun was slowly crawling towards the horizon. The errand shouldn't take very long, and Frisk would be home on time for dinner. Perfect. After Toriel came home last night, she promised Frisk to make one of her favorite dishes—beef stew—to celebrate the end of midterms. Just thinking about its thickness and richness in flavor was enough to make Frisk's stomach grumble. Lost in thought about dinner, Frisk nearly missed the text Papyrus sent back.

_PICNIC AT THE PARK?_

_Sounds great to me! We'll work out the details later? I'm delivering something. ___

_OKAY. I SHALL AWAIT YOUR CALL. OR TEXT._

She couldn't help but break into a smile as she heaved a sigh of relief. This was going to be great, Frisk could feel it. She hummed and swung her legs back and forth in small strokes.

“ _The next stop is Pine Street._ ”

Frisk gathered herself and stood up from her seat, making her way over to the back of the bus. Once the bus came to a stop, Frisk stepped off and made her way over to City Hall. It was about ten blocks away from the bus stop, but the walk itself was rather lovely. Frisk was always tempted to by the cafes nearby—particularly the one that made crepes. The hustle and bustle of the district terrified Frisk as a child. Being so small, her senses were assaulted. But now that she was older, Frisk took interest in either walking among the crowd or picking a place to sit down and watch everyone else. _Maybe I'll grab a snack on the way back,_ she thought. Frisk deserved a small treat anyhow for running around and studying so hard.

City Hall wasn't nearly as small as it looked on the outside. For some reason, the hallways seemed endless and the doors were tall and wide, as if every room was welcoming people in. The specific office Frisk needed to drop off the documents at was easily one of the smaller rooms. As she entered, Frisk waved over to the secretary at the front desk. At first, the secretary kept their eyes on the screen in front of them. On the other side of the room, Frisk noticed that someone who was sitting down saw her waving around and giggled softly.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Turner!” Frisk announced, making her way over to the desk. Ms. Turner was hands down the nicest person who worked at City Hall. From the beginning, when Frisk came to vouch for her friends, Ms. Turner took her seriously and made sure Frisk was listened to. Ms. Turner looked up and smiled warmly. “Today's a short visit.”

“Hello, Frisk,” Ms. Turner said as she took off her glasses. “I was just reading the forecast for the week. Tomorrow is supposed to be a sunny day.”

“Well that's good to know.” Frisk placed the folder of paperwork onto the desk. “I hope your weekend turns out great. I'll see you next week.”

“Alright, Frisk. I'll see you then!” Ms. Turner said as Frisk was leaving the office. “And take advantage of the weather!”

Frisk hummed as she skipped down the hall. She was free! All that ran through her head were crepes and the different combination she could have. Strawberries, bananas and vanilla ice cream. Or with chocolate syrup. Or everything. Everything sounded good to her.

A sudden tap to the shoulder brought her back from her sweet, crepe cloud. Frisk eyes widened as she turned around, nearly screaming. However, the moment she saw who it was, Frisk's face grew red from surprise.

“geez, kid. that's not how you greet a friend.” Sans chuckled.

“Don't scare me like that!” Frisk stuck out her tongue childishly, but ended up smiling. “What business do you have at City Hall?”

“what? i can't go around as i please?” Sans asked as he shrugged his shoulders. “i'm job hunting. lookin' for a change in pace. it gets boring when you're a security guard at night.”

“But isn't that better for you, lazybones? There's no one to guard.”

“i guess. but then there's no good places to go on my breaks.”

Frisk rolled her eyes at Sans. “Well, I _suppose_ that's a good reason to get a new job.”

The two continued to stand in the hall next to each other, neither really saying anything. The last time Frisk saw Sans was a few weeks back—maybe even a month ago. Since he worked at night, he would pass out of exhaustion by the time he got home. There wasn't enough time to hang out despite being over at their house, where all Frisk did was make spaghetti with Papyrus and hear him talk about how he missed getting his bedtime stories.

“uh, so are you just going to stand there?” Sans asked.

Frisk shook her head. “Sorry about that. I'm a little tired. This week hasn't been easy on me.”

“in that case, wanna ride home?” Sans gestured in the general direction of the front of City Hall. “i'm parked right outside.”

“Are you sure? I don't want to keep you from anything.”

“no problemo.” Sans gave Frisk a wink. “it's not like we live that far away from each other.”

“Well… okay then.” Frisk held out her hand and curtsied. “After you, my liege.”

Sans ruffled her hair as he took the first several steps. Frisk was at ease and eagerly followed behind him. However, she couldn't understand the sudden overflow of tranquility that enveloped her. Maybe it was for the best to just accept the feeling. As soon as they got outside, Sans rushed on ahead. “just wait there. let me get our ride.” Frisk took the time to fix her hair and to check the time. 5:30pm. By now, Toriel would be either home or on her way.

“here we are, my lady,” Sans said from behind Frisk. She turned around, and was almost disappointed. But at the same time, Frisk should have expected Sans to have his bike. After all, he never parted from it since he first bought it years ago.

“… why was I under the crazy impression that you might have borrowed Papyrus' car?” Frisk said, barely containing her laughter. “Are you sure we can both fit?”

Sans mounted himself on the bike and scooted up. Once he was settled, he patted the little bit of the seat. “just hop on and hold on tight.”

Unsure of whether or not this would be a good idea—let a lone safe—Frisk raised her eyebrows. Sans only patted the seat once more. Frisk gave in and did her best to sit down on what little seat there was.

“well, what are you waiting for?” Sans asked. “i can't start pedaling if you're not secure.”

“O-Oh, right.” Frisk wrapped both of her arms around Sans' waist. As soon as he felt her settling in, Sans pushed off. It was… well, difficult would be too strong of a word. But it was definitely different from when Frisk was still a little kid. Sans had more control over the direction they went. However, he adjusted to her present height and was able to go at a reasonable speed.

Frisk tightened her grip. Her heart was racing. Was she nervous at how Sans managed to miss hitting people by a few inches? No, that wasn't quite it. After all, she had faced more threatening situations, so this was almost nothing.

“so i heard that we're all getting together tomorrow,” Sans said loudly so that Frisk could hear. He came to a slow stop as they approached a red light.

“Yeah, it's a picnic. So think of something good to bring!” Frisk put her face against his back. Her face was glowing red and her heartbeat increased slightly. _Calm down,_ she kept telling herself. As Sans started pedaling again, Frisk leaned to the side slightly, the bike nearly shifted with her. Thankfully, Sans was able to keep balance.

“Sorry!” Frisk shouted, flustered.

“it's alright, kid. we're almost there.”

He wasn't kidding. It would probably take another two minutes or so. It was strange—the commute back shouldn't have been so short. Was he using his magic to speed things up? Frisk wouldn't have been surprised at all. While she was glad to be going home, Frisk wanted to stay there for a longer period of time. As they were getting closer to her home, Frisk's heart sank. _It's going to be okay. I'll see him tomorrow… I'll see all of them._

If that's true, why was she starting to feel so down?

“here we are, home sweet home,” Sans said as he slowed down. Frisk hopped off and brushed her clothes off with her hands.

“Thanks again for the lift.” Frisk said, smiling brightly.

“it was nothin',” Sans said, returning the smile. “i'll see ya tomorrow.” He waved as he started moving on, and Frisk stayed outside until she couldn't see him anymore. As she got out her keys, Frisk frowned. After all of that, she had forgotten to go to the crepe cafe. Oh well. At least tomorrow, she would be able to see her friends tomorrow.

Yes. She always had tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I started writing this. I mostly thought back on how stressful being a teenager was, and wondered how Frisk would handle it along with other responsibilities. So yeah… I sort of have an idea of where to go with this. Expect a blizzard of fluff. 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Extra:  
> Song(s) I listened to while writing this: Butterfly by Corinne Bailey Rae


End file.
